Ela é
by eligld
Summary: Pós 7x22. Ela caiu, mas ela sabe quem ela é e quem ela pode se tornar depois disso tudo acontecer. W/A. J/A.
1. Ela é - Parte I

**Disclaimer: os personagens de The Good Wife não me pertencem, mas sim ao pessoal da CBS e aos King.**

Ela é Alicia Florrick.

* * *

Ela é.

 _Você verá vai revelar um novo enredo_  
 _Esse lugar que esconde o que sonha encontrar_  
 _E vai suar se levantar da cama cedo_  
 _Até que alcance o bonde e o bom de enfim chegar_  
 _Vai ser mais livre que é capaz_  
 _Mas muito em breve vai querer bem mais_

 _Bem Mais - Dani Black_

* * *

 **Ela é - Parte I**

Postura.

Ela acreditava que a sensação de que tudo acontece sem cessar, de que a vida é um turbilhão de informações sem pausas, sempre nos atingem e exige de nós uma postura.

Também acreditava que na vida os momentos estão sempre se perdendo por aí e ainda assim, tentam arrancar de nós o que não podemos oferecer. Acontece, que cada pessoa carrega em si a capacidade de enfrentar esses momentos de diferentes maneiras.

Além disso, ela estava começando a pensar que dentro dela existia e um outro alguém e esse, evolui, se reeduca, se desenvolve e já não enfrenta o dia seguinte como o dia anterior. E esse alguém, talvez seja mais real do que imaginava, ou talvez mais uma faceta de uma personalidade despedaçada.

Porém, nesse momento desgraçado, a noção de que tudo acabara de acontecer de uma maneira ligeira e ofensiva, a deixava triste e exigia dela uma outra postura, ainda mais segura, capaz de transmitir coragem, mesmo sabendo que os erros e os acertos eram culpa dela.

No fundo, ela não tinha respostas para nada, mas só algumas afirmativas que asseguravam que em algum momento próximo tudo estaria resolvido.

Alicia Florrick é assim: capaz de quebrar e se recompor na mesma intensidade.

Assim o fez. Olhou para frente, retocou do ódio que fora exalado a pouco e foi adiante, pois ela _é_ assim: capaz de quebrar e se recompor na mesma intensidade.

Os passos espaçados e ritmados preenchiam o corredor vazio que parecia estar tão tenso quanto os acontecimentos daquele dia. Antes de decidir para onde ir, ela já sabia que havia passado pelo primeiro estágio do sofrimento que estava por vir. Porém, ela não sabia de onde viria a força para enfrentar o segundo estágio, que provavelmente seria mais intenso quando ela se encontrasse literalmente só.

Entrando na primeira sala, encontrou um homem.

\- Preciso falar com você – Disse ele.

\- Agora não – Ela respondeu sem pressa.

\- É importante – Ele repetiu, mas sem exagero na voz.

\- Já falei. Agora não – Ela olhou nos olhos dele, inexpressiva.

\- Alicia, eu sempre te respeitei, mas é uma decisão que precisamos tomar.

\- Em uma hora estarei em casa. Me procure então.

\- Onde você está indo?

Ela não respondeu, mas foi.

* * *

Ele estava encarando. Não era flerte, não envolvia muitos pensamentos, mas ele estava encarando, afinal, uma as coisas que Jason Crouse sempre gosta de fazer, é encarar as pessoas. Algumas encaram de volta e ele sabe o porquê.

E o pior é que encarando ele tinha a sensação de que todos sabiam o que ele estava fazendo, como se ele estivesse carregando uma culpa que com certeza não era dele. Mas por que ele estava se sentindo culpado?

No fundo ele sabia que seu jeito intimidava algumas pessoas, mas também fazia com que elas cedessem rapidamente e ele considerava isso um triunfo. Só que ele estava intrigado, pois ele não estava se sentindo muito bem.

\- Posso te ajudar? – A moça do outro lado do balcão perguntou e ele abaixou a cabeça, conferindo os documentos antes de entregar para ela.

\- Tudo bem – Ele sussurrou em um tom suficiente para ela ouvir.

Reparem. Essa é outra característica dele. Quando Jason não quer se expressar, mas precisa dizer alguma coisa, ele quase não abre a boca para falar, mas fala assim como acabou de fazer. Ele sempre faz isso quando está bravo, receoso ou pensativo, até mesmo quando vai entrar em uma discussão. A última vez havia sido com Peter Florrick e isso era o suficiente para fazê-lo lembrar de tudo o que estava acontecendo nesse momento de impotência.

\- Está bem, Jason... – A moça respondeu arrumando o cabelo e sorrindo com malícia e ele, sem pensar, só assentiu, pois não estava no clima para nada.

\- Sr. Crouse – Ele a corrigiu com ironia.

 _Yes, you are._ Ele lembrou das palavras ditas há poucos dias para a mulher que não saía da cabeça dele.

 _Estou pensando nela mais do que devia._ Ele se sentou em um banco e ficou observando o movimento do aeroporto. As questões andavam perturbando ele, justamente pois ele não tinha certeza do que estava fazendo.

Ele era um homem adulto, independente, sem filhos, nem esposa e queria estar com ela. Ele não é do tipo que fica receoso em dizer o que está pensando e com ela, ele preferia deixar gestos e olhares conduzirem os pensamentos. Ele não sabia por que isso acontecia, mas ela o conduzia sem querer. Ele sentia que essa agitação dela era ideal para ele e estava sentindo falta.

\- Eu não sei nem como começar. E você sabe como eu não sou boa com começos... – Ela disse enquanto sentia o vento cortando o ar e via as folhas das árvores ao redor caindo à sua frente – Eu queria que tivesse sido nós – Ela retomou o fôlego, encolhendo uma das mãos dentro do bolso por causa do frio que sentia, enquanto a outra segurava uma foto – Devia ter sido nós. Aquela noite que você não apareceu... Eu fiquei mal. Te chamei de todos os nomes possíveis, mas depois você surgiu do nada e me beijou. Eu... Eu gostei. Eu gostava de você e gostava de te beijar, mas parecia que você ia desistir e Peter estava ali e e-eu não consegui. Você disse para eu confiar e eu não confiei. Eu acho também que não devia estar falando sobre isso, mas eu estava tão sozinha. Na verdade, ainda estou, só que agora mais e... Sem você.

 _\- Ele é um babaca - Ele replicou ajoelhando-se na frente dela, enquanto ela chorava sentada, lamentando o primeiro erro de Peter - Você é mais que isso._

 _\- Você acha que estragamos... – Ela começou evitando os olhos dele – o que construímos?_

 _\- Não – Ele respondeu erguendo segurando ela em um abraço – Não use essa palavra. Estou aqui sempre, está bem?_

Ela olhou para os céus, talvez em súplica, sentindo que toda aquela realidade estava fora dela e se lembrou de como ele cuidava dela, sem ela pedir, colocando ela em primeiro plano, de uma maneira que ela nunca havia feito de volta.

E ela sabia que estava machucada. Ela estava _profundamente_ machucada por isso e por tudo que estava acontecendo. Quando ela voltou a olhar para frente, deixou as lágrimas se formarem, mas não as deixou cair antes de sussurrar o grande peso que perturbava sua mente.

- _I'm sorry, Will –_ Ela encarou a foto em suas mãos e se agachou – _I'm so sorry_.

Tudo desmoronou, pois ela sabia que nunca falaria de volta as coisas que estavam dentro do coração, que ele merecia ouvir e esse é o pior sentimento que se pode ter quando alguém simplesmente se vai. São coisas não ditas, atitudes não tomadas e arrependimentos. _Esse_ é o pior tipo de adeus. É aquele que fere, aquele que nos fecha em uma bolha e sabe Deus quando e como conseguimos sair disso.

\- Isso dói – Alicia se ajoelhou em frente à lápide e encostou a foto em seu peito – Dói, Will. Eu nunca quis magoar você, nem Diane... Nem Cary. E-e agora eu não – ela suspirou e continuo chorando – Eu não consigo mais e nem sei de onde tirar forças.

Todas as imagens pareciam flutuar em sua mente, enquanto as lágrimas que molhavam o chão se misturavam com algumas gotas esparsas que caíam do céu.

\- Por favor, só-

Num súbito momento de abalo ela beijou a foto e fez um pequeno buraco na frente da lápide com a mão, deixando-a ali. Na foto, dois jovens veteranos, amantes, que não sabiam pensar no futuro.

Saindo de perto da lápide, Alicia encontrou um banco e se sentou, observando o cemitério. Eram muitas famílias, histórias, sentimentos e tudo o que a vida pode mostrar. Ainda assim, seus olhos não deixavam de encarar o local onde estava o túmulo dele.

\- Você sabe que ele te amava – A voz que veio de trás a assustou e ela se virou para encontra-lo ali, da mesma maneira que estava há aproximadamente uma hora e meia.

\- O que faz aqui? – Alicia se sentou melhor e limpou as lágrimas que ainda caíam.

\- Eu queria saber como você estava, Grace me disse que você tinha vindo para o cemitério e estava ficando preocupada, pois você não atendia o telefone de casa – Ele se sentou ao lado dela e olhou na direção do túmulo que ela se encontrava há um tempo atrás.

\- Eu não sei se—

\- Alicia, acabou – Ele a interrompeu e a encarou – O legado de Peter acabou. Com Grace indo embora e vocês divorciados... Acabou.

\- Eu já sei disso, Eli – Ela falou – A dinastia Florrick finalmente chegou ao fim.

\- Não... – Ele suspirou e olhou para frente, acolhendo as mãos no bolso de seu casaco e ela o observou com um olhar intrigado – Não é o fim para uma Cavanaugh.

Os dois ficaram quietos por um minuto, se acostumando com o silêncio do local, quando ela decidiu falar.

\- Não tenho para onde ir – Ela admitiu.

\- Alicia, não vou pedir para você cortar o drama. Aliás, acho que estamos em um local apropriado para isso e eu não sou a melhor pessoa para ser um ombro para você chorar, mas eu gosto de você – Ele ficou quieto, olhou para ela novamente e continuou – e eu confio em mim mesmo. Aquela hora eu queria dizer que no fundo Peter nasceu para ser assim do jeito que ele é, então não se culpe por nada – Quando ela não respondeu, ele decidiu continuar - Você sempre soube me posicionar no meio de tudo isso e sempre te admirei por isso. Agora... Você perdeu muitas batalhas, mas algumas você ainda tem pela frente e eu não quero deixar você desmoronar antes de vencê-las.

\- E de onde você tirou que quero enfrentar alguma coisa? – Ela o olhou com ironia.

\- Imaginei isso – Ele retribuiu com um sorriso e continuou – Você tem... Digamos... Recursos e podemos investir nisso.

\- Sempre olhando à frente, não é, Sr. Gold?

\- Esse sou eu e eu já te disse isso, quando ainda te chamava de Sra. Florrick – Eles sorriram e ele continuou – Somos cautelosos e Peter nunca soube ser.

* * *

O bar estava cheio. Ele olhou todas as pessoas, viu umas moças bonitas olhando para ele, mas é lógico que a morena entre elas fez ele se perder em pensamentos.

\- Você está meio quieto, cara – Seu amigo Paul disse, sentando-se próximo a ele e entregando uma garrafa de cerveja.

\- Estou concentrado – Jason sorriu.

\- Concentrado? O que aconteceu em Chicago? – Paul tentou puxar assunto.

\- Não sei descrever – O outro homem sorriu meio tímido, abaixando a cabeça.

\- Quem fez isso com você? – Ele disse após tomar um gole da cerveja. Em um primeiro momento, Jason não quis dizer talvez relutando, mas o outro continuou: - Ou quem aconteceu?

\- Alicia – Ele respondeu pausadamente – Florrick.

\- A esposa do governador? – Paul começou a rir, mas parou quando viu a seriedade do amigo – Cadê o meu Jason? – Os dois riram.

\- Mudado um pouco, não acha? – Jason começou e parou antes de concluir em voz alta.

\- Nunca vi você ficar assim por mulher.

\- Trabalhei para eles. Virou uma bagunça – O investigador deu uma risada amarga e suspirou – O que eu tenho a ver com aquilo?

\- Tudo. E ela, pelo visto.

Jason ficou encarando Paul e voltou a se questionar.

* * *

Com medo de entrar na própria casa, Alicia ficou parada na porta, observando os números. Tudo parecia meio surreal. Ela destrancou a porta, entrou, fechou a porta e com tristeza ficou parada olhando os cômodos. Ela gostava da casa cheia, mesmo quando dava trabalho e agora parecia que o vazio estava em todo lugar. Ainda pensativa e com a roupa que havia passado o dia inteiro, ela caminhou até o meio da sala de estar e se entregou à tristeza. Por uns minutos ela ficou parada, em pé, pensando em tudo que acontecera na semana e a pior sensação era a de que a qualquer momento Will apareceria novamente em sua consciência.

 _\- Eu fiz errado em pedir o recurso?_

 _\- Sim._

 _\- Por que?_

 _\- Sim._

 _\- O rosa ou o verde, Will?_

 _\- Sim._

 _Ele estava ali, observando, tentando entender seus instintos essenciais só por olhar o corpo à sua frente e sabia que não estava prestando atenção em nenhuma palavra que saía da boca dela. Ela estava só com a camisa dele, sem nada por baixo. Era o suficiente. Ele continuou subindo o olhar pelas pernas dela, depois ficou olhando sua cintura, divagando por um momento enquanto imaginava-a nua se movimentando em cima dele do jeito que ela sabia fazer enquanto ele deixava seus compridos dedos traçarem a linha da coluna dela, quase sem tocá-la e a outra mão pressionava sua cintura e ela, sem cessar, movia-se com uma leveza e firmeza única. Ele adorava lembrar tudo isso, pois ela era tudo isso._

 _\- Will, se continuar assim, sem sexo. De novo - Ela parou na frente dele, cruzando os braços – Presta atenção._

 _Ele sorriu e a puxou pela cintura, fazendo com que ela se sentasse no colo dele._

 _\- Achei que já tínhamos pulado a fase da greve – Ele disse se lembrando da noite anterior._

 _No momento em que ele apareceu na casa dela, não sabia nem como começar. Ele ficou nervoso e por pelo menos dez minutos repassou as justificativas da aparição no meio da noite de uma segunda-feira, depois da pequena discussão que tiveram durante a tarde, quando ele estava com a cabeça quente e descontou nela. Ele estava preocupado e não conseguia ficar muito tempo longe dela. Quando ela abriu a porta ele não perdeu tempo e já foi falando que não costumava pedir desculpas, mas que se isso fizesse o sorriso dela alcançar o olhar, ele o faria, pois o sentimento era sincero. Depois ele ficou tranquilo quando ela falou brincando que ia fazer greve de sexo caso aquilo se repetisse, mas ela não resistiu a cara dele quando ele se aproximou para beijá-la._

 _\- Eu quero você, Alicia e tudo o que você é - Ele disse entre beijos empurrando-a contra a porta do quarto dela._

Ela continuou olhando a poltrona da sala, lembrando daquele dia e concluiu que estava mais abalada por esse sentimento de solidão.

* * *

No dia seguinte ela acordou com uma batida insistente na porta, com dor de cabeça e sem saber direito com havia chegado ao seu quarto. Ela olhou no relógio e pacientemente decidiu levantar e trocar de roupa.

\- Alicia, sou eu – Era a voz de Lucca.

Então a advogada mais velha, confortável em roupas para ficar em casa, abriu a porta, a chamou para irem até o antigo escritório e Lucca começou a falar.

\- Eu fiz. Não concordei, mas fiz, pois sei que era a melhor decisão profissional. E hoje nem você e nem Diane aparecem para trabalhar. O escritório está um tanto quanto... Nas mãos de David Lee.

As duas ficaram em silêncio e Alicia continuou olhando para o chão.

\- Você precisa conversar com ela. Talvez são fortes e brilhantes, mas Alicia... Pare de proteger Peter, por favor e resolve isso. A sua carreira é você e não ele.

\- O divórcio está finalizado – Alicia respondeu secamente – Jason foi embora. Grace foi embora. Acabou tudo.

\- Não é assim e você sabe que—

\- E agora Eli quer me colocar na política. De novo. Segundo ele... Em um futuro próximo os doadores de Peter confiarão em mim e isso só confirma que sou uma versão inovada desse bastardo.

\- Alicia, não. Não precisa ser assim.

\- Sim, Lucca, precisa ser assim – Ela suspirou, finalmente olhou para frente e continuou – _É_ assim.

\- Não é. Vou começar a pedir para você cortar o drama – A advogada sorriu e ficou contente por conseguir arrancar um pequeno sorriso da amiga – Converse com Diane e ligue para Jason. De novo – Ela parou na porta e olhou para trás – Você não é isso. Você _não_ _é_ uma outra versão de Peter.

Postura.

Veja bem. Paralelamente a tudo que está acontecendo Alicia Florrick consegue encontrar uma direção e ir. Ela acha uma válvula de escape que preenche algum vazio e simplesmente vai, pois ela sente que já perdeu o que havia para ser perdido e que o importante seria aproveitar o que ainda existe. Assim ela acaba admitindo para si mesma que ama esses momentos de espontaneidade e pressão, pois são baseados neles que sua personalidade se monta e ela engole o choro.

E nesse instante, a última coisa que Alicia pensava era em chorar, pois ela tinha a consciência de que iria conseguir e que ela dependia dela mesma para isso.

* * *

Preview parte II

 _"- Eu não costumo fazer isso._

 _\- Então não o faça_

 _\- Mas eu quero, eu preciso... - Um suspiro - Não estou conseguindo._

 _\- Não está conseguindo o quê?"_


	2. Ela é - Parte II

Ela é – Parte II

* * *

Ela não ligou para Jason. No começo ficou tentada, mas resolveu tirar um tempo para se dedicar para ela mesma e pouco a pouco foi crescendo. Ela pode e agora, meses depois, ela sabe que pode e é capaz de ficar surpresa com sua própria capacidade em superar o que vem pela frente.

No primeiro mês após o escândalo o contato dela com Diane foi mínimo, sendo Lucca uma ponte entre as duas e o clima na Lockhart & Cavanaugh não era dos melhores, mas elas ainda trabalhavam bem. Já com relação a Peter, fazia pelo menos três semanas que eles não se falavam, desde a semana que assinaram os papéis do divórcio. O começo foi mais difícil, mas depois percebeu que estava vacinada contra todo o tipo de ataque da imprensa e ficou surpresa com a resistência que ela havia criado.

A partir do segundo mês ela teve oportunidades de conversar com Diane e no meio disso tudo ela sentiu a necessidade do pedido de desculpas, mesmo sabendo que não seria o suficiente. Diane falou com o olhar, evitando qualquer palavra e Alicia falou tudo o que ainda estava em sua consciência.

\- É um começo – Diane respondeu quando Alicia estava saindo do escritório dela – Mas acho que precisamos ser claras.

\- Sim. Não quero viver em um ambiente desagradável – Alicia falou.

\- Entendo. Não quero desconfiar de você, então temos que ser claras com relação a tudo, Alicia – Diane se levantou e andou até a frente de sua mesa, sem desviar o olhar e Alicia pensou em como ela sabia demonstrar confiança, talvez mesmo não acreditando em suas próprias palavras.

\- Eu... – Alicia olhou no fundo dos olhos da advogada, tentando transmitir certeza – Eu concordo.

\- Um novo começo? – Diane esticou a mão para ela e Alicia retribuiu com um aperto de mão, acreditando que as coisas podiam melhorar.

Nesse mesmo mês Eli levou seus negócios novamente para a Lockhart & Cavanaugh e começou a trabalhar na reabilitação de Alicia, visando a imagem da empresa e a reentrada dela na política, sabendo que por trás do divórcio e do terceiro escândalo Florrick havia uma mulher capaz de controlar o próprio futuro.

\- Mas ficou parecendo que o abandonei só porque ele renunciou – Ela indagou com Eli.

\- No começo sim, mas já estão vendo que você ainda é sócia de uma das maiores firmas de Chicago, o que significa que isso não dependia do Governador – Ele replicou com uma cara séria – Mas de você, uma mulher forte e independente. Só percebemos que você sempre foi a força dele.

Alicia ficou quieta olhando Eli e em seguida sorriu.

\- O que foi? – Perguntou ele.

\- Você tem razão.

\- Sobre...?

\- Eu posso – Ela tomou um gole de sua bebida e sorriu triunfante. Eles continuaram conversando até que alguém bateu na porta e ela foi atender.

\- Alicia Florrick? – Perguntou um homem. Ele era um pouco mais alto do que ela, os cabelos grisalhos, os olhos parecidos com os dela e aparentemente mais novo do que ela.

\- Hm... Cavanaugh. Alicia Cavanaugh – Ela respondeu um pouco perdida nos olhos dele – Posso ajudá-lo?

\- Eu preciso de um advogado – Ele sorriu acanhado e quando ela percebeu já estava sorrindo de volta.

\- Sr...

\- Grant, mas pode me chamar de James – Ele respondeu rapidamente - Me desculpe não ter aparecido em outro horário, mas eu preciso de um advogado.

\- Tudo bem, Sr. Grant, mas agora estou com uns assuntos pendentes e eu te indico ir ao nosso escritório amanhã.

\- Ah, sim, claro, sem problemas só que o advogado não é para mim. É para o meu amigo e ele está no hospital agora, mas pediu para eu resolver isso, foi muito grave – Ele suspirou com um sorriso triste, encarando o chão.

\- Entendo. Eu vou deixar um cartão então, amanhã você pode aparecer por lá – Ela falou com uma voz doce, tentando confortá-lo.

\- Sim, muito obrigado – Ele sorriu olhando para ela novamente e andou até o elevador – Eu gosto de você – Ele voltou e falou do nada, enquanto esperava o elevador – Digo... Acho você um símbolo de força. Eu te admiro.

\- Obrigada, isso significa bastante – Ela respondeu, sorrindo para ele.

\- E você é mais alta do que eu pensava – Ele riu e ela retribuiu tentando entender quem era esse homem misterioso – Bom, acho que vou indo – Ele andou em direção ao elevador e ela ficou o olhando para o vazio, tentando entender o que tinha nesse homem que chamava sua atenção.

Quando ela voltou para dentro encontrou um olhar de reprovação de Eli que estava em pé na sala.

\- E nós ainda não conversamos sobre isso – Ele apontou para a porta.

\- Eli, não, estou muito bem – Ela suspirou e passou por ele.

\- Alicia, sim – Ele continuou, a ignorando – Você está solteira, o que significa que eles vão se aproximar.

\- E qual o problema? Nada me impede – Ela disse pegando um pacote de amendoim e abrindo-o, despejou o conteúdo em uma vasilha – Aceita?

\- Não – Eli ergueu as sobrancelhas e continuou – Você não está entendendo... Essas pessoas podem parecer boas, só que com más intenções e sob hipótese alguma queremos esperar para ver.

\- Acho que tudo sobre minha vida pessoal já foi explanado, Eli. Graças a você – Ela sorriu ironicamente. Ele ignorou e continuou:

\- Eles sempre acham alguma coisa, acredite.

\- Eli, vai dar tudo certo, estou me dedicando a isso e só isso somente.

\- E nem seus filhos e nem seu ex-marido estão por perto. Qualquer relacionamento que você pensar em se aventurar, evite trazê-lo para cá e me avise antes – Ele andou até a porta e ele virou – É isso.

\- Confie em mim, Eli – Ela foi até ele e colocou ambas mãos nos braços dele e ele fez uma cara de assustado pelo contato – Não vou sair com ninguém – Ela o virou e o empurrou para fora, fechando a porta e voltou para dentro de casa. Pouco tempo depois, enquanto se preparava para arrumar a casa, ouviu batidas na porta novamente.

\- Eli, eu já falei que não precisa bater... – Ela abre a porta com um sorriso que decide sumir quando ela vê quem está parado olhando para ela.

\- Oi – Ele sussurrou.

\- O que faz aqui? – Ela pergunta sem demonstrar emoções.

\- Eu quero conversar – Ele fala apoiando-se no batente da porta.

\- O que você quer? – Ela repetiu o mantra e logo se arrependeu, se lembrando da última vez que tiveram essa conversa.

\- Eu não costumo pedir desculpas – Ela continua em silêncio ao ouvir a resposta – Mas eu quero pedir...

\- Está tudo bem, Jason – Ela afirma com um sorriso falso e tenta fechar a porta.

\- Alicia, não – Ele coloca uma na porta e continua – Eu não faço isso. Eu não volto assim.

\- Volta aonde? – Ela perguntou cruzando os braços na defensiva.

\- Por lugares onde passei – Ele respondeu olhando para o chão - Eu não costumo fazer isso, Alicia.

\- Eu entendi isso já, Jason. Não precisa repetir. Você foi embora, eu já entendi. Ignorou minhas mensagens, mas eu sou adulta, já te falei isso. Consigo entender até onde as coisas podem funcionar ou não.

\- Eu sei, mas Alicia.. Estou aqui, pois quero estar aqui – Ele sorriu de nervoso e voltou a encará-la – Eu não costumo fazer isso.

\- Então não o faça.

\- Mas eu quero, eu preciso... - Um suspiro - Não estou conseguindo.

\- Não está conseguindo o quê? - Ela peguntou impacientemente.

\- Ficar longe.

\- E o que você espera de mim?

\- Não sei.

\- Isso parece simples – Ela sorriu e ele acompanhou.

\- Eu na verdade não sei se sei o que eu espero... – Seu tom de voz abaixou e ele se aproximou dela, mas ela deu um passo para trás e ele suspirou frustrado – Eu só queria que-

\- Sra. Cavanaugh? – Uma voz a chamou atrás de Jason e os dois se afastaram para olhar o homem que há pouco estava conversando com ela.

\- Sr. Grant, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ela perguntou preocupada sem reparar na maneira que Jason encarava o outro homem.

\- Eu... Não... Na verdade, você me disse que daria o cartão e eu acho que não deu – Ele sorriu meio tímido, ela ergueu as sobrancelhas quando finalmente percebeu o olhar de Jason e quando ela pediu licença para entrar e pegar o cartão, o investigador se sentiu mais confiante para enfrentar o rapaz.

\- Sou James – Ele esticou a mão.

\- Jason – Ele sussurrou _daquele_ jeito, sem pegar a mão dele. Quando Alicia voltou, James decidiu arriscar.

\- Sra. Cavanaugh, eu queria saber se a gente não podia... Desculpa aparecer assim, mas eu queria saber se podemos talvez marcar um café para conversar... É... Tomar um café, pode ser?

\- Ah... James, eu não sei se... – Ela começou e desviou o olhar rapidamente para Jason que estava com o cenho franzido e continuava na mesma posição anterior – Apareça amanhã no escritório e nós conversamos.

\- Certo, certo. Até mais – Ele respondeu olhando para o chão, envergonhado e se retirou.

Jason não conseguiu entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Ela estava solteira. Sim _. Ciúmes._ Não precisava pensar muito para entender isso.

\- Jason? – Ela o tirou de seus pensamentos e ele ficou a encarando, tentando enfrentar esse sentimento crescendo dentro dele, imaginando ela fazendo com outro o homem o que ela fazia com ele.

\- Eu.. Eu... – Ele estava gaguejando. _Merda,_ pensou – Eu não... Droga - A raiva voltou quando ele imaginou aquele cara que devia ter aproximadamente a mesma altura que ele, encostando nela – Quem era aquele? – Ele deixou escapar.

\- Um cliente – Ela falou – Em potencial...

\- E clientes te chamam para tomar café agora? – Ele não estava conseguindo se segurar.

\- Tecnicamente ele não é meu cliente – Ela respondeu friamente.

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Não, Jason. Você veio aqui se justificar, eu faço as perguntas – Ela virou as costas e andou até o balcão da cozinha, deixando a porta aberta e ele acreditou que fosse um sinal para ele entrar. Ele entrou e ficou parado na frente dela e por alguns minutos os dois ficaram se olhando sem falar nada.

\- Eu quero—

\- E depois o quê? – Ela o interrompeu – Você segue com sua vida e eu sigo com a minha? – Quando ele não respondeu, ela continuou – Vou entrar em uma campanha, Jason. Senado é o meu primeiro passo. Estou construindo minha carreira por mim e para mim, pela primeira vez. Quero me dedicar totalmente.

\- Isso é bom – Ele deu um passo para frente, mas parou – Só que eu acho...

\- Jason, não vai dar certo – Ela cruzou os braços novamente e encostou no balcão.

\- Alicia, eu só queria conversar – Ele admitiu com um sussurro. Com mais uns passos ele a alcançou e colocou as duas mãos no balcão, uma de cada lado dela e ela fechou os olhos, sentindo a testa dele se aproximar da dela. Então ela sentiu os lábios dele passeando sobre o maxilar dela e quando percebeu, o puxava pela cintura, encaixando seus próprios lábios nos dele, mas sem se mexer – Eu gostei desse.

\- O quê? – Ela sussurrou de volta sentindo a respiração dele.

\- Plano – Ele murmurou contra a testa dela – Voltar. Você.

Ela fecha os olhos e ele a beija. Não tão romântico, mas firme, pois ele é assim. E é assim que ela gosta. Era a atração dela.

Ela gemeu quando sentiu a língua dele pedindo permissão para explorar e a perna dele se impondo, afastando as dela para que a pressionasse contra o balcão. Quente, molhado, um leve gosto de álcool que enfrentava algum resquício de incerteza.

E ela queria senti-lo mais do que estava sentindo, então deixou suas mãos percorreram as costas dele, parando na cintura, trazendo-o para mais perto dela e ele interrompeu o beijo, buscando ar e aproveitou para encará-la.

Os olhares se perderam por um instante. Sem pudor.

\- Errado?

Ele perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

\- O que acha?

Ela deu de ombros e ele a fitou por um segundo.

\- Posso?

Ela assentiu. Sabia o que queria dizer. Sabia se entregar, pois confiava nele. Ele sabia cruzar fronteiras na intimidade dela.

No caminho para o quarto, quando ele a girou, a pressionou contra a parede no corredor e deixou seus dedos percorrerem o corpo dela, ela se lembrou como sentia falta dele e das mãos dele. E ele, quando a sentiu quente e úmida se fechando ao redor dele, levando-o com ela, se sentiu feliz por ter voltado.

* * *

\- Não é assim que funciona – Ela disse. A voz misturada com a respiração ofegante o tirou do êxtase e ele a encarou enquanto puxava um lençol para cobri-los.

\- Acho que funcionou muito bem – Ele sorriu apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos, deitado ao lado dela e colocando uma mão em sua cintura, a puxou para perto.

\- Isso não é engraçado – Ela o fitou – Eu acabei de falar para Eli que só ia me dedicar à campanha. Jason, eu sei que não somos... Compatíveis – Ela falou com um olhar triste – Eu sei disso.

\- Alicia, não pense muito.

\- Não consigo.

\- Asa Norte, então? – Ele perguntou a tirando da seriedade.

\- Asa Norte – Ela afirmou com um sorriso.

\- Você... Não sai da minha cabeça – As palavras dele a deixaram muda. Pareciam verdadeiras. Ele queria dizer essas palavras isso há um tempo, mas queria que quando elas saíssem, elas a alcançassem, mesmo sem saber qual seria a reação dela – Eu... Não pense muito agora, pois agora – ele respirou contra o ouvido dela – Quero sentir você.

\- De novo? Sou irresistível, não é? – Ela sorriu contra a boca dele.

\- Enquanto o tempo permitir e sim – Ele se posicionou nela e ela se deixou levar novamente, sabendo controlar seu destino.

 _O mundo já te preparou para muitas coisas e agora ele que se prepare para você._ Ela lembrou das palavras de Lucca dita há uns dias atrás e sorriu.

Ela merecia ser inconsequente, com um pingo de juízo e ao falar com veemência, acreditar no que diz. Demorou, mas ela foi aprendendo. Ao sofrer, achava respostas antes de se sentir fraca. E com Jason, fez a escolha que não havia feito muitos anos atrás. Hoje ela escolhe, quando se irrita, transa, controla antes de ser controlada, esperneia, mas toma decisões e contém os danos.

Ela mudou e hoje ela é porque quer ser.

Fim


End file.
